Life is one krayzee ride
by Princess-of-tears
Summary: Rory decides to go to summer school to brighten her chances at gettin in at Harvard...The only thing she didn't expect to learn is how to love.....T/R.I suck at summeries. this is my first GG fanfic. Please R/r
1. Default Chapter

Life is one krayzee ride Rating-PG 13 in the beginning but might change to R later. Pairing: Tristan/Rory Summery: Juss read the story Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GG characters. Chapter 1 "So you'll be okay?" asked Lorelai Gilmore. "Mom i'll be fine! its only 4 weeks and just think..you and Luke can have some alone time" Rory replied. Lorelai blushed at the comment. "ughh fine okay..they better go by fast, I might jsut have to kill my mother for suggesting that u should go to North Carolina for this summer school thing, liek seriously who needs school during the summer??? it's summer!! Your suppose to be having fun not studying!" "Mom!! It's for harvard, all of this is for harvard!!" Rory gets up and hugs her mom. "Don't worry i'll write and call and everything. Take care of everyone for me" "Oh my mini me i am going to miss you so much!" A tear falls down Lorelai cheek. "Awww mom don't cry please" "I love you Rory" "I love you too mom, i'll call u when i get there" Rory picks up her bags and hugs her mom one last time. And walks up to the lady collecting the plane tickets. She turns around and looks at her mother one last time for the next month. "Dugrey, hurry up!" yelled John one of Tristans friends from milatary school. "Your going to make us late" "Late? we have nothing to be late for..this is all about time buddy we have all teh time in the world" Tristan replies. "Quit your preaching and get your ass into the car...teh rest of the gusy are going to be bitchin that were late again they want to see all the chicks." John and Tristan both laugh and start to hurry up to meet the guys. "You know North Carolina ain't that bad if u aren't in jail..haha" Tristan joked. "Funny Dugrey, you real funny" End of chapter 1 So?? should i continue? please reply..No flames though plz! And i would like to send out a BIG THANK YOU to Leela..your such an awesome chick and thanx for helpin me out with finding an idea for my story! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the chacters that appear on the tv show  
  
Gilmore Girls.  
  
Life is one krayzee ride: Chapter 2  
  
Rory closed the door to her hotel room. 'Yesterday had been a long day, she  
  
hoped she would get an relaxing day today. North Carolina had been hell so far,  
  
on the plane the lady sitting next to her was really annoying and when she got  
  
to her hotel that her grandma arranged for her theycouldn't find her  
  
reservation anywhere, but she's just happy that everything was soon resolved  
  
and she was able to get a good nights sleep. Her grandma figured that she  
  
would be more comfotable at a hotel instead of staying at the dorms 'it was  
  
unlady like to stay at such places with so much flith' Her mom and herself  
  
laughed at her grandmothers remark. When she arrived at her school at 8 am  
  
she looked around wondering if being here was such a good idea. 'I feel like an  
  
outsider already.' She walked around the grounds for a while since today was  
  
there first day they didn't have any classes. Today they just had to pick up  
  
there books they needed for all there classes, and get to know each other. She  
  
also remembered that she has to meet with her teachers at 10:30. She heard  
  
some laughing from a bench near by her there were about '5 bimbos' surounded  
  
by about 6guys, at the corner of her eye she saw a tall blonde walked toward  
  
the group.  
  
"Omg that can't be who i think it is, is it really Tristan?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Tristan and John walked though the grounds of the NC Summer School. "Why  
  
are we meeting the guys here?" asked Tristan. "Why do you think? There are  
  
hot chicks here" John replied with a laugh "Mighty ol' King is sort of dense" and  
  
patted him on teh back...."lets go meet the ladies, Dugrey" As he was walked  
  
over toward all his friends he looked over to his left and couldn't believe his  
  
eyes. "Mary? What are you doing here?" Asked Tristan. "Me? what are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
TBC  
  
Sorri about the last chapter bunched all into one..this is my first story and first  
  
time posting. I will continue this story if i get some replies. PLEASE REPLY!!!!  
  
Sorri its so short...i will continue either tongiht or tommorow. 


End file.
